Tonks' True Colors
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Second in the True Colors series. The colors of Tonks' life. Post-war fic; Tonks-Ginny femslash.
1. Purple

**_LbN: Okay, here's second place for the True Colors poll!_**

**True Colors: Tonks**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Ginny finished in a huff.

Tonks smiled slightly, not really paying attention to the redhead's protestations. The purple haired witch had been hired out as a bodyguard for the day, something that was rather common in the aftermath of the war; even a year later. When she'd found out it was her girlfriend, Ginny, she'd breathed a sigh of relief. Most people hired bodyguards for younger kids, who hated the existence of the Auror assigned to protect them. Sure, Ginny was complaining, but she wasn't purposefully running off and making Tonks' life a living hell. In fact, Ginny had said she was happy to have Tonks with her that day, she'd just prefer that it wasn't as a babysitter. Tonks knew better than that, though. She knew this wasn't just a babysitting job, as some of her other assignments had been. There were still Death Eaters at large, unfortunately, and the Weasleys were one of the most targeted families for retaliation. This was why Tonks was taking her orders very seriously this time. This was why, though Ginny kept trying to prompt her into conversations, Tonks kept politely declining. This was why Tonks knew that they were being followed.

The sound itself hadn't been what tipped Tonks' Auror senses; it was the position of the sound. Someone had tripped over something. That day, Diagon Alley was populated, but far from crowded. So the thought of someone tripping over something in an alleyway behind a string of unused stores was kind of unlikely.

"Ginny," she said softly. "Come here for a second."

"What's up? Ow!" Ginny exclaimed as Tonks rapped her over the head with her wand.

"Oh please," Tonks smiled. "I didn't even hit you that hard. No more talking, okay?"

"Why?" Ginny asked nervously.

"We're being followed. I'll lift the Disillusionment charm after we get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

They began walking again, but just as they stepped in front of the alley opening, Tonks heard a voice. She didn't know what it said, but she acted anyway, just as a spell missed them by a couple of inches. Diving on top of Ginny (whose hand she had been holding), she fired a stunning spell into the alley and smirked in satisfaction when she heard a loud "oof!" Another spell went whizzing over their heads and she heard footsteps running away. She leaned closer to Ginny.

"Sit against the wall and keep your wand at the ready," she whispered. "Don't make any noise."

She got up and heard Ginny shuffle to the front of the store. With a lassoing motion, Tonks pulled the stunned person toward her. It was a boy; he looked to be a year or two older than Ginny. She sent a message to Magical Law Enforcement, and bound the boy.

"That's Nott!" Ginny whispered.

"Shhh!" Tonks hissed. There was still someone else out there; she'd heard them run off.

After about three minutes, a bunch of Ministry officials Apparated at her side. While they revived the boy and arrested him, Tonks took the charm off of Ginny and helped her up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Can we just get home now?"

"Alright, let's go."

Tonks and Ginny made their way to the group of MLE officers. As they approached, one of the older ones gave Tonks the "all clear" wave and they kept walking toward the Leaky cauldron. Ginny slipped her hand into Tonks', and the older witch felt her hair go purple again.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!_**


	2. Silver

**_LbN: Hey y'all! To make up for the wait I wrote a bit longer of a chapter this time :D. Happy reading!!_**

**True Colors: Tonks**

Tonks was trying to find a silver lining. Only one good thing had happened that week, and it didn't count since it led to all of the bad events. Nott had squealed during interrogation, revealing a plot to take out the major players in the DA. It was purely a retaliation plot, intended to undo what sanity Harry had left. Marked were Neville, Ginny, Dean, and, of course, Ron and Hermione. It was supposed to send a clear message: We're still here; we'll pay you back. The message went through loud and clear, but with the wrong person. Harry simply got pissed and signed up with the Aurors, who'd taken him in gladly. Ginny was who was worried, and she'd decided to pull the "it's not you, it's me" trick and break up with Tonks. Nothing the metamorphmagus could say made the slightest change in Ginny's decision.

The second, almost worse, event was that Kingsley had sent her on paid leave since she hadn't had a break since before the war. Again, Tonks' begging hadn't been all that effective. His reasoning had been that she wouldn't want another babysitting job when she could be relaxing. She'd really rather be doing anything right now, other than sitting around her house waiting for news. At least she was living in Hogsmeade, so there was plenty to do if she could get over her depression enough to leave her apartment. She gave a vicious jab of her wand to the pan of lasagna she was cooking and promptly burnt it to a charred lump of tasteless black.

"Oh for…" Tonks tossed her wand down. A loud banging noise made her jump and she rushed to the door as it continued. Looking out of the spyhole, Tonks yanked the door open and pulled Ginny inside as six cloaked wizards pulled out their wands.

"What the hell?" she asked, levitating every heavy object in the room to stand in front of the locked door. It wasn't enough; they were breaking through.

"Come out! No wands!" a man yelled. "We know you can't Apparate from inside there, so don't try to hide."

"Fireplace, hurry!" Tonks whispered.

Silently, she cast _Incendio_ with her wand and threw some Floo powder into the flames. She grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her into the fire, just as the bookshelf, table and chairs exploded into the room.

"The Burrow!" she yelled.

They were spun into the air, and landed a few moments later in Ginny's old house. The Weasley's had moved from the Burrow two months ago, so the place was empty. Since they still owned it, a lot of the furniture was still there. Tonks held Ginny still in the fireplace and Disillusioned her. Hitting herself on the head and shivering as the Disillusionment charm took hold, she grabbed Ginny's hand (after first finding her elbow) and led her a few feet out of the fireplace. The scan she did of the house revealed no traps or people, so Tonks' breathed a very small sigh of relief. There could still, of course, be traps outside. They walked quickly to the window and looked around. Tapping the window, Tonks confirmed the worst: they were trapped in. If they stepped outside, it would set off alarms and probably put them in some kind of bind until…whoever those wizards were, got there. Tonks turned to Ginny as the younger witch pulled on her arm. With her wand, Ginny wrote golden letters in midair:

_Can we not go outside?_

**No, it's rigged. We'll have to find some more Floo powder quick or call the Ministry and hope for the best.**

_Come upstairs. We can Apparate out of Fred and George's old room._

**What? Seriously?**

_Yeah, they figured out how to take all of the security restrictions off of their room without messing with the rest of the house. They snuck out to go to their lab sometimes. That's the cave they made their prototypes in._

**Let's go. They'll be here any minute now. They've probably checked the rest of the places by now. **

The pair of them made their way quietly up the stairs and into the twins' old room. Ginny led her over to a spot by the window and wrote: _Okay, now. _She grabbed hold of Tonks' arm and Apparated them away. After a few uncomfortable moments, both witches landed on the lawn outside of the Weasleys' new home. Ginny kept a hold of Tonks and steered her through the protection barrier outside of the house. Even though they were still running from these nutcases, as Tonks undid the charm on them, she couldn't repress a smile at the fact that she was back with Ginny.

**TCT**

"I wanted to see you," Ginny explained to Tonks as Molly poured tea for the both of them. Tonks had sent messages to Arthur, Harry and Kingsley and explained her side to Molly already. Now, Ginny was filling in the missing bits. "I missed you, and I knew you were home from work for a while; so I figured we'd grab tea or something. I wasn't worried since your apartment is only a minute from where I Apparate, but as soon as I started walking I heard six people Apparate behind me, so I started running."

Tonks wrapped her arms around Ginny and gave Molly a worried look. The door opened and all three of them spun around, wands out. It was just the men, who put their hands up in the "don't shoot" gesture. Kingsley greeted all of the women, but got right down to business.

"I know you don't want to be babysat, Ginny," he began. "But I want to assign you a guard—"

"Tonks," Ginny said before he could continue. "I'm fine with it, but I want Tonks with me."

"As long as Tonks is alright with it," he glanced at the metamorphmagus, who nodded.

Alright with it? Tonks was ecstatic! For the rest of the conversation, try to pay attention though she might, she couldn't get Ginny's words out of her head. "I want Tonks with me." Silver lining indeed…

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews por favor!_**


	3. Green

**_LbN: Hey guys! Last chapter up!_**

**True Colors: Tonks**

"All I'm saying is, I'm good at it," Tonks said, smiling as Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know I am! You've seen my apartment! You should let me decorate."

"I'm not saying you're not good at decorating," Ginny told her. She grabbed a cookie off of the cooling rack and broke it in half, giving half to Tonks. "I just don't want to decorate yet. This place is hardly permanent; I haven't even gotten a real job yet."

"Freelancing is a real job," Tonks insisted. "You just haven't been able to, what with the crazies chasing after you these past few months. Oh, speaking of which, one of them is in St. Mungo's."

"How come?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Are you guys tracking them down finally?"

"No. One of them made the mistake of attacking Neville alone. Apparently when they brought him in he had fungus-like growths on his face and his…member, was shrunk."

"I think I love Neville…"

"Hey!" Tonks crossed her arms and turned her hair and eyes green. "You're taken Miss Weasley!"

"Ahhh," Ginny grinned, sitting on Tonks' lap. "You're jealous of a guy? Do I need to explain some things to you?"

"You said you loved him," Tonks pouted dramatically.

"Platonic love! Not 'want-to-shag' love; I save that for you." Ginny batted her eyes sweetly at her girlfriend, who was now laughing.

"You sure know how to woo a girl…" Tonks sighed. "Anyway, the Aurors at the Ministry are going to start interrogation as soon as the recumbent Death Eater is conscious again. Hopefully he's got some answers."

"I hope so," Ginny said sadly. "I miss my family."

"I know," Tonks sighed. She wrapped her arms around Ginny and kissed her. "Two months in Wizard Protective Relocation tends to have that effect on people. You're hanging in there well, though."

"Well you're here," Ginny shrugged. "If I was shut up with some burly bearded guy named Thor, I'd be going crazy…"

Tonks laughed and patted Ginny's waist, signaling her to stand. She walked to refrigerator and rummaged around inside for a minute. Ginny watched her hair turn colors for a moment before asking, "Looking for something?"

"I can't find my Lunchables!" Tonks said, distressed.

"I'm glad you found some Muggle fast food you like," Ginny giggled.

"Hey, if I've got to eat it for the next three months I'm going to find some good stuff. None of this eating at…ah, what was that place? The one with the clown?"

"McDonald's?"

"Yeah! None of this eating at McDonald's every day like some of these body guards. Gotta keep a fit body!"

"So you're eating processed mini burgers?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at Ginny and cried out in triumph as she pulled a slightly battered box from the back of the fridge. Her hair turned pink as she ripped it open and began assembling her food. At that moment however, a loud banging sounded at the door. Tonks whipped out her wand as Ginny Disillusioned herself and went to the Apparation spot by the window.

"Who is it?" Tonks called.

"Arthur Weasley, father of, in order from oldest to youngest, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George the twins, Ron, and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The last of which is officially off of Wizard Protective Relocation!"

Tonks took a few steps back and unlocked the door. The Concealment Reversal charm on the door would show if it was an imposter.

"It's open!" she said.

Arthur came rushing through the door, and it was really him. Ginny squeaked from the window and ran over, still camouflaged, to hug her father. He laughed and hugged back.

"They set up a sting," he said in explanation. "And caught the ring leaders. There's still a couple that got away, but most of the conspirators are in Azkaban right now. It's safe for you to come home!"

"Yes!" Ginny yelped as Tonks took the charm off of her.

"I have to go check in with Kingsley," Arthur smiled. "But I wanted to give you the news. Be quick about getting home; you're mother's going mad with worry…"

As he walked over to the Apparation point, waved, and disappeared, Ginny grinned and took Tonks' hand.

"Come on," she told the metamorphmagus. "We have to go somewhere."

"Where are we going?"

**TCT**

"The park?" Tonks smiled. "You really missed being out and about, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. She bent down to pick a flower and tucked it behind Tonks' ear. "Very pretty," she chuckled.

Tonks, as happy to be out as Ginny, smiled and turned her hair green, making the flower stand out more.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews please!_**


End file.
